Computing systems require dependable power sources for proper operation. Portable personal computers such as “notebook” or “laptop” type computers commonly use rechargeable batteries to provide power for the computing operations when a source of externally generated power is not available, such as through an AC wall outlet. The amount of operational time that is afforded between a first battery charge and subsequent battery charge is therefore of great importance to a computer user. Peripheral input devices such as keyboards and mice are used for interactive purposes such that a user may control functional operations of the computer, and these input devices may be operatively connected to an input/output (“I/O”) system of the computer through the use of various types of ports and interfaces such as a universal serial bus (USB) connection. Referring to the example of a computer keyboard and computer mouse, the computer user physically interacts with the user input devices by striking a key on a keyboard, moving a mouse, or otherwise directing a force to the devices. Peripheral input devices require electricity to facilitate the communication of data based on the user interaction. The source of the electricity for powering the input device may be generated by the battery of the personal computer. Conventionally, the mechanical energy that a user expends to physically interact with the input device has not been harnessed to provide storable electrical energy directly to the power source of the computer.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need still exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.